DragonWars 2: Revenge of the Queen
'''DragonWars 2: Revenge of the Queen '''is an article created by TheLegendofZeldaisAwesome3 and the sequel to the popular game DragonWars. The Queen Dragon returns to destroy the DragonArmy after the first DragonWar. Characters Zackary/Zack Zack returns to appear in this sequel. Back to the future with his new friends Jake, Gyro, Mecha, Hellen, and Noir. He keeps his role as the leader and the main playable character. He weilds the Super Dragon Sword he obtained by slaying the Queen Dragon and takes her eye. Jake Jake also returns as a playable character. He makes the weapons for the DragonArmy and is the one who upgraded Mecha Dragon for Gyro. He is currently in school with Hellen and Zackary. Gyro Gyro along with Mecha Dragon is the guard fot the base. He is retired from the DragonArmy but still works with them. He is one of the main playable characters and in his levels you fly on Mecha to destroy all the dragons in the sky. Mecha Dragon Mecha Dragon (Or simply just Mecha) is a robot dragon who befriended the DragonArmy after Jake repaired him as a cyber dragon. He is a playable character in Gyro's levels where you use him to destroy all the dragons while flying. Noir Noir is a ninja who joined the DragonArmy because the Queen Dragon killed his family. He has avenged them, or so he thought, by killing Queen Dragon. He is currently going on his own path away from his friends. He has his own DLC storyline. Hellen Hellen is the former commander of the DragonArmy. She has a crush on Zack and he has a crush on her. None of them know about their crushes. She often acts like she hates him calling him "Dunce" and "Showoff" just to hide her feelings. She is in school with him and Jake. Queen Dragon Queen Dragon returns as the second main antagonist in the game. She now wears a cybernetic eye patch to cover her lost eye. She has returned and she wants revenge on Zackary and the DragonArmy. Despite that she is not the main antagonist. Omega Omega is the Dragon King from the Demon Dimention. He was accidentilly released by Gyro and he revived Queen Dragon. He is the main antagonist in the main DragonWars 2 game. Dragon King The Dragon King is the main antagonist in the Past of Zackary DLC storyline. He was banished to the Demon Dimention where he was mutated into Omega. He was defeated by Zackary's dad. Orion Orion is the leader of the original DragonArmy and the dad of Zackary. He is the main protagonist of the Past of Zackary DLC storyline. He was the one who defeated Dragon King and sealed him away to the Demon Dimention. Sadly he and his wife was killed by Queen Dragon. Levels DragonWars 2: Revenge of the Queen #Nitro City High School #Nitro City 1 #Nitro City 2 #Nitro City 3 #Demon Dimention Portal (Zack) #Dragon Rush #Gyro and Mecha 1 #Dragon Castle Ruins #Escape from Omega #Utopia #Gyro and Mecha 2 #Noir Returns #DragonArmy Base #Zack's House #Dark Cave 1 #Dark Cave 2 #Dark Cave (Zack) #Dark Cave (Hellen) #Dark Cave (Jack) #Dark Cave (Noir) #Gyro and Mecha (Dark Cave) #Reuinon #Gyro and Mecha 4 #City Ruins #Demon Dimention #Crystal Chasm #Dragon Castle (Zack) #Dragon Castle (Jake) #Dragon Castle (Noir) #Final Chase Past of Zackary DLC #Orion's House #Nitro City #DragonWar Battlefeild #Dragon Castle #Demon Dimention Portal (Orion) #Plant the Bomb Noir's Journey DLC #Enemy Territory #Dragon Castle Ruins #Demon Dimention Portal (Noir) #Retreat Bosses Main Story #Dragon Army #Element Dragon #Omega 1 #Omega 2 #Super Dragon #Dragons #Omega 3 #Queen #Queen Finale #Omega Finale Past of Zackary #Dragon Army #King #Omega Finale Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Sequels